teamcameronfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2004 March * Cameron L. creates development for a TV series that he was thinking of. * Cameron pitches the show to Cartoon Network. 2006 March * This series is slated to air in March of 2006 with 26 half-hour episodes. September * Cameron L. announces that the show will only have 1 season, and no season 2 will be planned. 2007 September * The number of episodes is cut down to 13 episodes instead of 26. December * The show is half way through development and it's named Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. 2008 June * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''premieres on Cartoon Network as a sneak peak with the episode "Power of Four". July * The show officially premieres on July 18th wih the episode "Cameron and the Thunderstorm". November * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''is renewed for a second season slated to air in 2009. 2009 March * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''comes back for a second season on March 13th. April * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''is renewed for a third and fourth season. June * The show turns 1 year old. August * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 1 is released on DVD. 2010 January * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 3 premieres on January 29th. June * The show turns 2 years old. November * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 2 is released on DVD. December * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 4 premieres on December 17th. * Cameron L. announces that he will be leaving the show after season 4. 2011 February * On February 11th, Cartoon Network announces that show will be ending production after the fourth season due to low ratings. June * The show turns 3 years old. August * The show reaches it's 100th episode milestone with the episode "Cameron's Big Celebration". 2012 January * Due to popular demand, ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''returns for a fifth season with the episode "Reunion". June * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''is renewed for a sixth and seventh season. * The show turns 4 years old. 2013 June * The show turns 5 years old. July * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 6 premieres on July 19th. September * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''is renewed for a eighth season. 2014 June * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 7 premieres on June 12th. * The show turns 6 years old. October * Cartoon Network announces that the show will continue for three more seasons (Season 8, 9, & 10). 2015 June * The show turns 7 years old. October * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''reaches its 200th episode milestone with the episode "Going Back to the Past". November * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 8 premieres on November 12th. 2016 January * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''is renewed for a ninth and tenth season. June * The show turns 8 years old. September * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 9 premieres on September 5th. 2017 June * The show turns 9 years old. September * ''Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. ''season 10 premieres on September 1st. November * Cartoon Network announces that the show will end after season 10. 2018 June * The show turns 10 years old. November * The series finale of the show airs on Cartoon Network on November 8th. Category:Team C.A.M.E.R.O.N. Wiki